Sitting guiltily in the Confession Box
by GoldStarsAreMetaphors
Summary: So that lecture ended in a painfully awkward banana condom demonstration." Rachel and Finn; one shot, just for fun, please R&R!


_So this sort just blurpedd out, a lovely little one shot. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_Ps I think I may give up on the other story, I just have no direction. _

_But everyone, we all need some more finchel stories on here! __ this is un-beta-ed by the way, and I don't know if I edited it too well, so forgive my probable stupid grammar errors…_

_Thanks for reading, and please comment! Oh and, __I own nothing__. _

_Also I know the confession box thing is pretty implausible, but I took a little creative license here, just roll with it ;)_

* * *

It was sweet.

She once worried that it might be harsh, and unfeeling. She was worried it would hurt.

But it could never be like that with Finn Hudson.

But now, she was just sitting guiltily in the confession box.

Yes, she is Jewish, most definitely; But her non-Jewish father made her go to confession, and her other dad agreed, it was a healthy outlet, and a good way to keep her in check.

But Rachel Berry never thought she would have something so characteristically "sinful" to admit. What she had done with that beautiful boy.

What she had done without any doubt.

What she had done in the music room, right by where her glee club members usually stood.

Finn said they had definitely left their mark on this place.

She had giggled in the moment, but now every time someone sit on the piano, she felt a little bad, for if they knew she was sure they would be grossed out, especially because of the lack of janitors in the school, she doubted it was every cleaned. That moment, anytime someone even touched that piano, often ended with a sheepish grin from Finn across the room

But here she was, sitting in the simple wood confession box. Unable to speak.

The priest was impatient, especially with her, as she reminded him countless times that she was, in fact, Jewish.

Now Rachel Berry usually did not have anything to hide. Her normal transgressions were quite petty and normal, compared the deed she had done. She didn't feel guilty about it, really, until now. It was uncomfortable to be sitting here. The tension seemed to weigh her down, and clog her mind.

Then She said it softly.

"I had sex"

And she ran out of that place.

When she got home, her father was standing on the porch, leaning on the house, reading the paper. He saw her approach. As she tentatively made her way up the walkway, she watched his expression closely. It started with realization, then he let out a deep sigh, which quickly faded to a stern look, directed right at Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel thought she would never do something so stupid. It was completely obvious. The Priest would tell her father! She was very young, and she guessed there were health risks involved, and so he could justify it. But wasn't there some rule against this, like not disclosing what is said in that tiny brown box of doom?

So that was little dramatic. But Rachel is a little dramatic.

He knew, and she stopped in her tracks.

Rachel never ran away from a confrontation, seeing as she usually won. Until now. She turned briskly and started to walk the other way. Then her father yelled, and she ended up in the dining room, on a stiff wooden chair, with the light of 2 Hanukkah candles gleaming in her face.

She made it through the lecture, which ended in a painfully awkward banana condom demonstration.

After escaping the wrath of her gay dads, she flopped down on her bed, sighing. Hher eyes caught onto a picture of her and Finn, snapped by her dads- at sectionals. It was during You Can't Always Get What You Want.

She smiled softly at the memory.

It seemed so distant, even thought it was a mere couple weeks before. She had changed, that was true; she was a little looser. A team player. And more importantly she had grown up. Glee made her do that. It made her see past her small town, past her dreams that seemed to always fog up and outshine all other important parts of her life.

She saw the importance of friendship, of teamwork, of love.

She could now say that.

Love.

She loved Finn.

They cemented their love on that black shiny thing.

She chuckled softly, and opened up her computer.

Instantly, a message from Finn pops up, asking her how the lecture went. They talked it over, laughing every step of the way.

They made plans for later, meeting up at the bowling alley. It sort of became their place, where they always went. Rachel would always use that pink ball, and they would always eat that great Michigan imported pepperoni pizza.

And then they would kiss every time Rachel did good.

And every time Rachel did bad.

Basically everytime.

So right now, she just sat in her desk chair, remembering the countless tears shed in this spot. From those comments on myspace. She remembered never getting a message from friends.

But today she was sitting here, talking to Finn.

And that was all she really needed, she had come to realize. Maybe she wouldn't make it to Broadway, (however, she really thought she still would) maybe she wouldn't get what she wanted. But as long as she had Finn, she had what she needed. Rachel ridiculed herself in her head: was so cliché it made her a little sick. But she and Finn were quite the cliché; that she knew. And so she was okay with it.

The rock clang on her window took her out of her trance. She rushed gleefully downstairs to find Finn already back at the front door, with flowers.

Oh how truly chivalrous he was.


End file.
